


Movie Night

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha settle in for a sleepless night in the Tower.From the prompt: So, you said u took requests, I was just wondering if you could do one about them just having a night in on the couch watching movies and cuddling? I'd really appreciate it :)





	Movie Night

Bruce yawned as he lead over his lab table, absently scribbling notes onto his tablet as he flicked through a medical journal. Natasha, ever the spy, silently slid into the lab and crept along the wall until she was directly behind him. She pulled herself up onto the counter and was almost settled when her hand bumped a stray teacup Bruce tended to leave lying around and sent it skittering across the floor.   
  
Bruce immediately jumped and turned toward the source of the noise with a frown. When he saw it was Natasha, his features softened and he turned fully to face her.   
  
“What are you doing down here?” He questioned.   
  
Natasha shrugged and delicately crossed her legs, putting her hands in her lap.   
  
“I couldn’t sleep.”   
  
Bruce nodded his head in understanding. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, but her wasn’t surprised to find it was nearly 3 am. He wasn’t a stranger to sleepless nights and had found a late night companion in Natasha. That’s how their relationship started. One night when Bruce was wandering the tower, unable to calm his mind long enough to fall asleep, he’d stumbled across Natasha on the firing range, practicing with Clint’s bow. After that, they would run into each other every other night, until they started actively seeking the other out when they were battling insomnia.   
  
“Apparently neither can I,” he said with a chuckle. “What should we do tonight, or rather, this morning?”   
  
“Movies?” Natasha suggested.   
  
Bruce was a bit surprised by that. They gotten in the habit of taking turns choosing the activity that would fill their time and Natasha tended to pick something a little more active.   
  
“Sounds wonderful,” Bruce admitted, taking off his glasses and rubbing a hand down his face.   
  
“Let’s go,” Natasha said, hopping down from the counter and walking over to Bruce. She waited for him to shut down his tablet and mark his place in the journal before taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the lab.   
  
Natasha didn’t let go of his hand the entire ride down to her floor, something Bruce was acutely aware of every second her fingers were interlocked in his.   
  
They settled together on Natasha’s couch, Bruce sitting in the corner with Natasha lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest. Bruce had one hand lightly tracing patterns on her back while the other flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch.   
“Leave it there,” Natasha said suddenly, her voice vibrating off his chest.   
  
“This?” Bruce raised his eyebrow skeptically as he flipped back to the channel where Johnny Depp was dressed as a pirate going on about having a jar of dirt.   
  
Natasha nodded and shushed him, her eyes entirely focused on the screen.   
  
Bruce huffed and watched the scene descend into chaos. Natasha laughed lightly against his chest but all Bruce could do was raise his eyebrows and wonder who had thought this was a good form of entertainment. He watched silently until the movie was over and a commercial announced the next one would start right after the one they just finished.   
  
“There’s more?” Bruce asked and Natasha shifted so that she was looking up at him.   
  
“It’s a series,” she informed him with a wink. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, shocking him speechless and causing a bright red blush to creep up his neck to his ears.   
  
Bruce opened his mouth several times to say something, but no sound came out.   
  
“That’ll keep you quiet,” she chuckled with a smirk turning her head back toward the television.   
  
All Bruce could do was huff and wrap his arms tighter around her middle and boldly kissed the top of her head.   
  
He couldn’t see it but Natasha smiled to herself of contentedly closed her eyes.


End file.
